minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Batwing4 Beckons Me (Character Profiles, Quotes, and Facts)
B4BM belongs to GREEN0704! Enjoy! Author's Note Hey guys, this is Green here telling you guys a bunch of crap about my most popular Pasta so enjoy I guesss... xD Character Profiles The amount of main characters in B4BM is diverse so let's get started... Sean/The Hooded One: Age: Currently 19 Species: Currently a Dark Angel. Formally Human. Installments appeared in: All. Role: Main Protagonist Description: The Hooded One is a boy who attempts to get revenge on Batwing4 against nothing else. After defeating the Author, his mind is purified and he returns to his old giddy and heroic self. Batwing4/Viris Age: Unknown Species: Unknown Installments appeared in: All Role: Main Villain Description: An old friend of Sean, he seeks revenge on all of Minecraft for reasons only known by a special few. He gets freed from his curse by Sean to fight the real enemy... Null Age: Unknown Species: Unknown Installments appeared in: All. Role: A Protagonist Description: Feisty, sweet, and powerful. These three words pretty much summer up all that is known about the powerful she-glitch. Entity 303 (Nicknamed 303) and Herobrine Age: Unknown Species: Unknown Installments appeared in: All Role: Protagonists Description: 303 like his best friend: Herobrine is extremely stupid and likes to have a good time. Both of them love adventures and love even more to add comedy into the mix. The Byte Gang Age: Unknown Species: Glitches in the Tablet Installments appeared in: 18-20 Role: Helpers Description: Slink, Bink, and Fink all love helping out Sean as they believe that without someone to help, they have no purpose. Tragically, they were killed by Batwing4 in a minor battle. The Author Age: Unknown Species: Celestial Installments appeared in: 16-17 Role: A Villain. Description: This Celestial believes that all of the characters in his story are puppets and keeps resurrecting the main villains so the story can continue in his control. He was killed by Sean in a minor battle. Makoto Age: Unknown Species: Human Installments appeared in: 0 and 21 Role: True form of Batwing4's remorse and original self. Description: He was the friend that Sean believed was still in Batwing4. When the final battle was beginning, the forgiveness offered by Sean allowed him to free himself... Of course though, the evil had to go somewhere... ShadowShard Age: Unknown Species: Shadow Installments appeared in: 21 Role: The true form of Batwing4's rage and evil. Description: This powerful entity only has destruction and revenge on his mind. He represents all of the rage and evil that made up Batwing4 to be who he was. The only way to stop him was for Makoto and Sean to banish him to the deep confines of Makoto's mind... Unfortunately, he attempted to retake the body causing he and Sean to have to clash again forcing Sean to sacrifice himself and Makoto... Facts These are Random Facts about the series. •There is a planned installment called: Batwing4 Beckons Me (1000): Our Future, Your Past reserved for the 1000th page of the wiki as a secret project. I'm telling you all here. •Null wasn't meant to be female in the original cut. The original story without edits is still saved as a document for posterity. You guys want that as a story? •The Hooded One was actually planned to have the exact same role in a Pokemon fan fiction I was working on. I scraped the idea and used it here believing it would work better. •I know the series: Ienai has the main villain's true name as Makoto, but Makoto was always the planned name for Batwing4 I had but was scrapped in the same document where Null was male. I brought it back realising many people will probably ask his true name. •Installments 10-21 were the original ending I had planned for B4BM. I decided to use them so I could continue writing my favorite series. •Herobrine and 303's personalities are based on my two best friends. (I'm not sharing their names here.) •Null's personality was AGAIN from a Pokemon fan fiction. Again, the idea was scrapped and used here. Top 10 Most Hilarious Quotes in B4BM Okay, this is a list of the funniest quotes in the series. (IN MY OPINION!!!!) 10: "THAT'S WHY I GOT THE HAIR!!!! I AM A GIRL!!!!!" - Null 9: "Am I too late?" - The Hooded One 8: "We ate too much Rotton Flesh..." - 303 7: "404, punching that thing is annoying and doesn't enforce authority at all..." - Red Steve 6: "I DON'T EVEN HAVE EYES!!!!" - Null 5: "Wrap it up, lovebirds!" - Herobrine 4: "YOU LOST?!?!??!?!" - Batwing4 3: "I love Minecraft... Except for one thing... Almost everyone in it..." -Makoto 2: "GIVE ME A NOTCH DAMNED BREAK!!!!" - Null 1: "Officer, I've changed my mind, shoot that man." - The Hooded One Conclusion Uuuuh, okay this wraps up whatever this story is... Why did I make this again? -GREEN0704 Category:Batwing4 Beckons Me Category:Null Category:Herobrine Category:Entity 303 Category:MasterFrown0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas